Subscribers of shared bandwidth networks have expectations of high availability. Moreover, to achieve higher bandwidth efficiencies for RF shared bandwidth networks, spectrum needs to be utilized that is more subject to degradation in conditions such as rain fade. In addition, in Radio Frequency (RF) shared bandwidth networks a considerable portion of a budget related to equipment switchover is the re-establishment of state.
As such, it is difficult for shared bandwidth networks to provision additional redundancy/diversity resources without the cost of outlaying a significant amount of unused/underutilized resources. Also, shared bandwidth networks may need to dynamically move network resources to react to conditions, such as, rain fade, without negatively impacting user experience, while reestablishing or maintaining the appropriate state after the switchover.